


Black Manor Floor Plans

by mad_martha



Series: Two Households [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_martha/pseuds/mad_martha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Floor plans of Black Manor relating to Two Households IV: Busman's Holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Manor Floor Plans

**Author's Note:**

> These are some (rather crappily created) floor plans I put together of Black Manor, originally so that I could keep track of where all the characters were while I was writing Two Households IV. I later posted them to my Yahoo Group and LiveJournal to accompany the story, so that the reader could also follow the layout if they wished. It makes sense to post them here too, now.

**Overview:**

[](http://mad-martha.dreamwidth.org/file/1065.jpg)

**Ground Floor:**

[](http://mad-martha.dreamwidth.org/file/772.jpg)

**First Floor:**

[](http://mad-martha.dreamwidth.org/file/550.jpg)

**Second Floor:**

[](http://mad-martha.dreamwidth.org/file/313.jpg)


End file.
